All You Need
by fueledbylana
Summary: This is my first ever fic written for the Grover/Juniper ship week, so be kind:) I have tried to edit, but i apologise for any mistakes that i've missed. Probably based between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero.


Grover Underwood thought of himself as one lucky satyr. He had more than he could ever wish for, supportive friends, a great job and a loving home. The one thing he thanked the Gods for, every night just before he went to sleep, was for the love of his girlfriend, Juniper.

He and Juniper had been dating for nearly a year, and even now he never tired of her kind smile that lit up her whole face, or the way she would tuck a few strands of her long, green hair behind her ear when she was nervous; little quirks he would never get bored of.

Sitting round the evening camp-fire, Grover found himself staring at Juniper in complete awe; never would he have believed that a beautiful nymph such as herself, would ever show any kind of affection towards scrawny little satyr like him. Yet here she was, snuggling her petite head in the crook of his neck, his left arm supportively around her waist, holding her close to him, her natural wood-like scent engulfing him in a comforting aroma that smelled just like home.

Grover let out a content sigh, Juniper sensing the disturbance of his breathing immediately, gently lifted her head from Grover's shoulder.

'What?', she giggled, playfully nudging him with her shoulder. Smiling lazily, Grover looked into Juniper's eyes, a sight that took his breath away; the warm flames of the fire reflecting a friendly glow in her hazel eyes and crafted dancing shadows along the contours of her face. He could feel his face flushing under her gaze, taking a sudden interest in his shoes to avoid further embarrassment; although Grover knew this was futile, a common trait of nymphs was that they were persistent, something he knew all to well about her.

Not giving up, she nudged his shoulder again, a little harder than the time before.

'C'mon Grove, you can tell me,' she murmured softly into his ear, followed by a light, reassuring kiss on his cheek.

Turning his head sideways to face her again, Grover saw the look of trust in Juniper's eyes; a look only she could give him that would make him feel a warm, fuzzy sensation in the pit of his stomach. Not like butterflies, Grover thought, bees buzzing inside of him would be a better metaphor for this kind of feeling.

Straightening his back in an attempt to rebuild his self-esteem, he cupped her round face in his calloused hands. Grover looked straight in to her big doe eyes, determined not to make an ass out of himself or before he could think of every possible thing that could go wrong, he looked around him; being careful that no one could hear the intimate conversation he was trying to engage with his girlfriend.

'I-, uh', Suddenly, Grover became aware of how public this all was. All the people around him, they would surely laugh if he tried anything as sweet as this, he could never pull of a move like this. Not like Percy could with Annabeth. Grover dropped his hands from her face and smacked his forehead out of frustration.

'What is it? What's wrong, Grover?', Juniper asked, her voice sincere with concern. She tried to take his hand in hers but he sharply moved away, making Juniper let out a small gasp of upset. Grover was immediately over washed with guilt, out of the corner of his eye he watched as Juniper slowly retreated into herself, how shocked and small Grover had made her feel. He didn't understand why he was acting like this, he'd seen people do this type of thing all the time in films. The guy would confess his love for the girl and they would live happily ever after, no questions asked. All he wanted to do was perform one cliché for his girlfriend just because he could. And now his chance was ever so slowly slipping through his fingers.

Cautiously taking her hand, he stood up, taking Juniper with him. Leading her away from the large mass of campers out in the open and into a less populated area of the camp on top of Half-Blood hill, just below Thalia's pine. This was the perfect place to say what he wanted to say, no one to over hear their conversation and no one to laugh or judge him, if and when he embarrassed himself.

Taking a deep breath, he took her hands lightly into his sweaty palms, and tried to begin his speech again. Silence. What was wrong with him? Grover had never had trouble talking in front of Juniper before, why did he have start being a shy doofus right now? How was that fair? How could Percy do this and not him? _Because you're not Percy, _he told himself. Without him realising, Juniper lifted herself onto her toes and kissed Grover on the lips, long and sweet. The warm kindness of her lips rushing through him, empowering him to say what needed to be said.

'Juniper, oh Gods Juniper, thank you so much,' Juniper's endearing look was quickly replaced with a face full of confusion, 'Thank you?,' she echoed, 'For what?'.

Realizing what he had said, Grover quickly backtracked, an image of Percy laughing at him popped into his head; something he had no trouble pushing away.

'Thank you for being with me for so long,' he began, 'I never realised how much you mean to me Juni, not until recently anyway, and I wanted to tell you that this is it. This is all I need.' Grover exhaled, he hadn't been aware of how long he was holding his breath, and to be honest, he was quite impressed. So impressed he failed to realise the painful silence between the couple.

'_You're_ all I need'. He clarified, just to be sure she got the message.

A small smile crept along Junipers lips, a smile that quickly developed into a grin so big it took up half of her small face, her eyes squinting, revealing the smile lines around the outsides of them. Another feature of her face Grover adored so much. Before he could say anything else, Juniper flung her arms around his neck, cutting of the air circulation in his throat so much so it would've been impossible for him to utter the smallest of sounds. _Probably for the better_, a voice inside his head told him. Recovering from the sneak-attack hug, he wrapped his arms around her small waist, bringing her closer; a smile of relief plastered on his face as he listened to his girlfriend whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

He was right, this _was_ all he needed.


End file.
